


Peridot's Date at The Local History Museum

by RedStripes28



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, pearl and amethyst are trolls, this fic doesn't have steven and garnet in it at all i feel ashamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedStripes28/pseuds/RedStripes28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Look, I know we already talked about this and you said no-”</p><p>“Exactly.” Peridot interrupted, but Pearl ignored her.</p><p>“But I found someone I believe you are really going to like. Aaaaand if it doesn’t work out then at least you can say you got out of the house.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peridot's Date at The Local History Museum

Pearl and Amethyst had been dating for a little over an year now. They met the second year after Pearl finished college. Amethyst was only an year younger than the blonde’s friend. Although she had not finished college, she had a job and lived on her own. From what she heard, Pearl was trying to get Amethyst to go back and get her degree. Peridot had met and gotten to know Amethyst quite well. They had many common interests and became good friends. Obviously, Peridot was happy for them.

Except when she wasn't. Like right now.

“It’s been two hours” Peridot held the door to her apartment open in front of an embarrassed-looking Pearl.

“I know, I know. It’s just, Amethyst called me to ask if we could meet at the coffee shop three hours ago and it was only gonna be five minutes but then we started talking and you know how she is and…” Peridot held a hand up in front of her friend.

“Stop. At least you didn’t decide to spend the night with Amethyst too.” she said as she moved, letting Pearl in. A furious blush spread across the tall woman's face.  
“Why, you know I would never let you hang like that. I would’ve came eventually.”

Pearl and Peridot had known each other since college. Though at first they didn’t get along they had a lot of common friends. By graduation they were best friends. Life was weird like that.

“So then, how was your date?” Peridot asked, rummaging in the kitchen for something to bring Pearl. After a while she gave up and joined the latter on the couch.

“It wasn’t a date, Peridot, it was just a casual meet-up. I’m not even sure what exactly classifies as a date anymore.” Pearl said, thinking.

“Why don’t you two just move in together? It’s been a year.” Peridot asked.

“I’ve actually been thinking of that for a while now. Just haven’t bought it up to her yet” At the lack of a reply from her friend, Pearl went on, “So, how have you been doing?”

“Oh, you know, the usual. Working at the tech depot, helping old people open messenger. Nothing new.”

“Haven’t you been going anywhere outside your job?”

“I… go to get groceries?” Peridot mumbled.

“Peridot, you know what I think you need?”

“Pearl, no.”

“Look, I know we already talked about this and you said no-”

“Exactly.” Peridot interrupted, but Pearl ignored her.

“But I found someone I believe you are really going to like. Aaaaand if it doesn’t work out then at least you can say you got out of the house.”

Peridot sighted. This was the kind of situation where she would always decline Pearl

“Look, I’m just not made for dating.”

“Peridot, that is a stupid think to say. You’re lonely.” Pearl said, voice calm

“I’m not lonely. I have you and Steven and Garnet and-”

“And when have you last talked to any of them besides me?” Pearl asked, her tone raising

“I talk to Jasper just as much as I talk to you…”

Pearl rolled her eyes, scowling at the mention of Jasper. “Look, how about if you do this, I won’t bother you on the subject anymore?” Pearl asked

Peridot raised an eyebrow. “Even if it doesn’t work out?” she asked.

Pearl sighted. “Yes, but it won’t count if you run away the moment you see her.”

…

“Amethyst, I’m not sure about this” Lapis shifted in her seat.

“Why not? It’s like, da perfect opportunity for you to hook up with someone” Amethyst replied fast, dangling her feet over the arm rest.

“I… don’t think we’re gonna like each other.”

“Oh, trust me, you are. You two are so similar it’s like, crazy, dude.”

“How similar, exactly?”

“Quiet, moody, you even have the same hair color.”

“And you think it’s gonna work out?”

“Oh, I know it.”

…

Peridot looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a green sweater over her yellow shirt and her nice pair of jeans. Pearl told her she was gonna meet her ‘date’ at the Local History Museum. So Pearl. So not Peridot.

If the small blonde was to be honest with herself, she was starting to seriously second-guess this decision. She wasn’t a social person to begin with. Heck, she wasn’t that interesting of a person either. She had an average-paying job and she lived in an average-looking apartment. She didn’t have any interesting hobbies, unless you considered spending entire nights playing video games interesting, that is. She doubted her date did.

This was gonna be a disaster. But if she did it, Pearl would get off her case and let her live her single, peaceful life. At least she hoped so. Pearl usually kept her promises. Unlike Jasper. Peridot began thinking about her other friend. She could get her out of this. She could call Jasper and then the huge woman could scare Pearl off. If she felt like it. But, no, that would cause conflict between them. Like there wasn’t enough conflict already. She didn’t want to have to pick sides anytime soon.

And anyway she couldn’t call Jasper now. She vaguely remembered the light-haired woman saying she got a new job a few days ago. And Peridot hasn’t seen her since so she didn’t wanna call her, just in case she would be interrupting something. Who knew what job Jasper would get?! Peridot was certain she didn’t want to get involved in her friend’s business. Whatever that business was.

Peridot looked herself up and down in the mirror one last time before deciding this was good enough. She headed out the door.

The History Museum was not too far away from her apartment complex. Many people roamed the streets, enjoying the warm wind that announced the approaching of summer. Peridot was not too fond of the season, but she did like the rain. Summer rain was a special kind of rain. She was looking forward to that.

As she climbed up the big stairs in front of the building she began wondering where her date would be waiting for her. Pearl had described a girl about her height with short, pointy, blonde hair. Peridot looked around and soon spotted her. Right next to the door, tickets already in hand. Back straight, head up, and a disappointed look on her face. Peridot tried to correct her posture, but in the end decided it wasn’t worth it.

She proceeded to approach the girl.

“Hey!” she smiled, waving a hand in the tall girl’s direction.

“Are you Peridot?” she asked, looking down at her.

“Yes.”

“You’re late.” Peridot glanced at her watch. It red 14:33. Their date was scheduled at 14:30.

She must have wasted time monologuing in front of her mirror. Still.

“It’s only been three minutes!” she protested.

“Time is important. I am a busy person. I’m sure you understand what I am talking about.”

“Uh, I…”

“My name is Yellow Pearl.” the blonde said, outstretching a hand towards Peridot. The latter shock it half-heartedly.

“Peridot.” she mumbled.

“I already knew that. It’s not good to waste your breath on pointless facts.”

“Well I thought-”

“Here’s your ticket. Come on, we should be able to see the whole museum before five.” Yellow Pearl said as she began walking in, not looking back to see if Peridot was following her.

‘I could just run.’ the shorter one thought. This was already terrible. She briefly wondered how Pearl had managed to find someone as annoying as this. She couldn’t imagine even Pearl being friends with her. But if this meant her friend was gonna leave her alone, then she was gonna do it. There were only two hours and a half until five anyway.

…

It was five and Peridot was seriously contemplating pulling her ears off. Since they entered the museum her ‘date’ had done nothing but complain about her co-worker or business partner or something. Peridot hadn’t really understood. Yellow Pearl didn’t really bother explaining. The shorter one kind of zoned out halfway through the conversation, but if she got them right, the main points where: the girl was quiet, she had , quote: ‘ugly and ridiculous blue hair like seriously how is she even allowed to enter the office like that?!’ and she had a tendency to not answer Yellow Pearl’s question’s, at least not verbally, which made the latter think she was stuck-up. Peridot almost laughed at the last one, but stopped before Yellow Pearl noticed her.

Throughout all of it she didn’t even manage to pay attention to the exponates. She guessed it didn’t really matter anyway, Pearl had already dragged her through the whole museum in detail at least five times.

The shorter one almost collided into the blonde as she came to an abrupt stop, turning to face Peridot for the first time since they entered the museum.

“Peridot. I have found this date to be surprisingly pleasant. I suggest we continue it at the restaurant near by. Follow me.” Yellow Pearl said as she began walking towards the exit.

A thousand thoughts flew through Peridot’s mind. She had served her sentence. She had suffered the company of this person for as long as she had to. She didn’t need anymore of it. Who knew how long they were going to stay to eat? Peridot looked at the back of Yellow Pearl, who was still oblivious to the fact that she had yet to move and made her decision. She was done.

She bolted back in the museum. She couldn’t go outside, that was where Yellow Pearl was heading. She knew the girl was probably going to eventually realize that she was no longer behind her. So she just had to hide somewhere in the building until her date would give up on finding her. Her short legs sprinted as she spotted the door to what was likely to be a supply closet. She opened it and ran in, catching her breath before she closed the door behind her. Peridot took in her surroundings. Shelves full of cleaning products, mops, buckets, a sink in the corner, a small window on the other side and a light bulb hanging from the ceiling for which she couldn’t find the switch to.

The blonde settled herself in a corner, taking a moment to enjoy her newfound freedom. Not that being trapped in a closet presented that much freedom, but it was better than being trapped with her date. Peridot shivered at the thought of having to spend any more time with that clod. She hugged her knees to her chest. Now all she had to do was wait. Until her date left or until a staff member came and kicked her out. She hoped it would be the former.

She was gonna have to call Pearl later to yell at her about her horrible skills at matchmaking. Maybe right now. Mhm, no, the sound could give her away. Peridot opted to spend the time listing all the facts she was sure of: she wasn’t ever gonna let Pearl set her up on a date ever again, or any of her other friends for that matter, she wasn’t gonna go on another date ever again, she wasn’t gonna ever get out of her house ever again in fear of the possibility of colliding with Yellow Pearl. Maybe it would be safer if she just moved out of the country. She still knew a little French from middle school. Pearl would probably tell her she was overreacting. Yeah… she wasn’t gonna share her plans with Pearl. She didn’t deserve to know anyway. This whole situation was all her fault. Probably Amethyst’s fault too, now that she stayed and thought about it.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door swishing open as a slim girl with dark blue hair ran in. She closed it before spinning around and spotting Peridot.

“Hey, this is my closet!” she said, as if it was the most obvious thing on the planet.

Peridot stared at her, rising from her corner. The girl was taller than Peridot, then again, everyone was taller than Peridot. She wore a dark blue and black sundress. She looked nice. But she was an intruder in her safe space nonetheless.

“No, it’s not.” Peridot replied in a simple tone.

“Yes, it is! Aurgh.. get out!” the other girl yelled, obviously agitated for some reason. Peridot tensed. This had to be a special kind of bad day.

“I-I was here first!” she tried to protest

“I need it more than you do!”

“Go find another closet!” Peridot drew her fists at her sides.

“I can’t go out!” the taller one said, leaning over Peridot.

“Well, I’m sorry but you’re gonna have to, ‘cause I was here first!”

“It’s not your closet!”

“Well it sure as hell ain’t yours either, you clod!”

“I’m not a clod!”

“Then stop acting like one and get out!”

“I can’t get out, she could see me!”

“Who?!”

Lapis exhaled, her shoulders falling. “Look, I just need to stay here until Blue Pearl gives up on finding me.” she explained

“Who’s Blue Pearl?” Peridot asked as she calmed herself.

“My _date_.” the taller girl said, in a bitter voice, which earned her a bit of sympathy from Peridot.

Peridot exhaled loudly. She didn’t wanna fight with this person right now. “Fine, then, we could just share it. It’s a pretty big closet.” she said, shrugging. It wasn’t a big closet at all, but she felt like Lapis knew that.

The bluenette sighted. “...alright.” she smiled at her as they both sat down, settling themselves on the cold floor. “I’m Lapis, by the way.”

“Peridot.” The bluenette shot her a smile.

“So, who was the person who made you hide in here?” Lapis asked.

“Oh, some prissy stuck-up assistant or something. She talked too much.”

“Oh, you would be lucky if you got a word out of mine. It was like holding a conversation with myself. The boredom was unimaginable.”

“Sounds rough. How did you two meet anyway?” Peridot inquired

“My friend Amethyst set us up.” Lapis replied

“Amethyst?” Peridot raised an eyebrow, suddenly gaining interest in her intruder.

“Yeah, you know her?”

Peridot was about to respond when Lapis covered her mouth and shushed her. The blonde wanted to protest when she heard footsteps pass by the door. They were too soft to be Yellow Pearl’s, to her relief. She heard a gentle voice coming from their direction.

“Lapis? Did you get lost? Oh dear… poor Lapis.”

“Oh, so now she talks…” the bluenette whispered. As they heard the footsteps go away, she released her hold on Peridot.

“Was she...” Peridot began

“Yeah…” Lapis turned away, looking at the door

“She seems nice.” Peridot said.

“Oh yes, she only talks when I disappear.” Peridot could hear the annoyance in Lapis’s voice as she spoke.

“I think she was worried for you. Maybe she didn’t talk to you ‘cause she was nervous.” Peridot debated, mostly with herself, since Lapis didn’t show any signs of paying attention.

“She wasn’t my type anyway.” Lapis eventually answered

“What is your type?” Peridot asked before she could stop herself.

Lapis stared at her for a little longer than Peridot would have liked. She tried to avoid looking into the girl’s have lidded eyes, deciding the grey, dirty floor was a much safer alternative.

“I’m not sure.” Lapis finally said. “What’s your type?” she asked Peridot

‘You’ Peridot was about to say, before deciding that she didn’t fancy looking like a weirdo. Or an idiot. If she stayed and thought about it, what was her type anyway? She knew she found Lapis attractive. Not that the girl in case had to know that. But was she really her type? Did she even have a type? Maybe it would be safer if she went with the same answer Lapis gave.

As the blonde raised her head she met two dark blue eyes intently gazing at her. She blamed Lapis’s weird staring for the fact that she forgot what she wanted to say.

“You…” she began, not sure where she was going. The smile that started spreading across Lapis’s face didn’t help.

“Why are you looking at me like that?!” she eventually sputtered, trying to make Lapis tare her gaze away.

And it worked. Lapis’s face fell instantly and she turned her head away from Peridot. “Sorry.” she muttered under her breath.

And then the awkward silence followed. Peridot felt like a mountain was slowly crushing her. She kept searching for things to say that would start a conversation again, but nothing seemed right. Eventually, she realized that the tense atmosphere that settled in the room was probably her fault. But it was Lapis’s fault too! Maybe if she apologized they could talk to each other again. But, no, apologizing showed weakness and Peridot was not weak. She was gonna wait until Lapis apologized. She started it anyway, with her stupid staring. Though, Lapis did technically just apologize.

Peridot came to the conclusion that she had nothing to apologize for anyway. So she wasn’t gonna say anything. Until Lapis did. After all, if the bluenette wanted to talk to her then she would. She wouldn’t just keep looking at the door as if she wished she could set it on fire. Which caused only a little distress over the blonde.

A new wave of hope came over Peridot as Lapis stretched, leaning back against the shelves. She looked over at Peridot. “So… you never told me if you knew Amethyst or not.” the bluenette asked, tone lighter.

“Oh yeah,” Peridot replied a little too fast. “She’s my best friend’s girlfriend.”

“Wait…” Lapis began, stretching the word out, “is your best friend Pearl?”

“Yeah…how…” Peridot began, suddenly realizing something, “ Lapis, I think we have common friends.” Peridot said, brushing her chin.

“You think?” Lapis replied

“Heh… I’m sorry for having met you this way.” Peridot chuckled

“Well, I mean, it’s not like it’s our fault. Not to mention our friends are the worst matchmakers in the world.” Laps giggled

“Yellow Pearl and Blue Pearl?! What were they thinking?!” Peridot joined Lapis in her laughter

“Exactly!” Lapis threw her arms in the air. “They should’ve set _you and I_ on a blind date together!”

Peridot’s laughter died instantly at her words. Before she was able to form a response, Lapis interrupted her.

“It was a joke.” she said quickly

“Did you mean it?” Peridot found herself asking, again, without her brain’s consenst. “Do you really wish the two of us would’ve been set up together?” she might as well go on now. Though she made a mental note to get her brain a filter.

“I mean, I feel better here in this closet with you than I did out there." Lapis said, avoiding Peridot's gaze. "Maybe if we were on a date things would’ve gone differently.”

“Different good or different bad?”

“I guess we’ll never know.” Lapis sighted

“...this is gonna make a hilarious story to tell Pearl and Amethyst.” Peridot said, trying to change the subject

“....we could make it more hilarious.” Lapis replied in a somewhat sheepish voice

“What do you mean?” Peridot was honestly confused

Lapis put her hand over Peridot’s, prompting the latter’s brain to instantly go in overdrive. “Peridot, what if we kissed right now?”

“What?” Peridot sputtered

“If you want to.” Lapis said, pulling back. ”I mean, I don’t think you want Pearl trying to set you up with someone again. This will probably stop her. It doesn’t have to mean anything.”

Peridot made a pause. “You just want to kiss me.” she said before Lapis could get another word out.

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Lapis replied, much calmer than Peridot expected.

“Let’s do it.” Peridot said, this time not against her conscience.

“Really?” Lapis asked. Peridot nodded.

Peridot braced herself, sensing Lapis’s whole figure leaning over her, the warmth she was giving off hitting the blonde’s skin. She felt her stomach knot as the tall girl’s face leaned towards her own, her blue hair gently framing her dark eyes as they closed. Her head tilted to the right as Peridot felt Lapis’s breath on her lips.

Lapis jumped when a loud yell came from down the hall. She hit her head on a shelf and began rubbing the spot, cursing under her breath. Peridot felt heavily disappointed. She also had a strange wish to strangle whoever it was that decided they just had to start yelling _right now_.

Both girls went quiet, listening. Peridot picked up on Yellow Pearl’s voice, but whoever she was shouting at was not making a sound. Peridot was about to pity the poor soul when the blonde’s yells came to an abrupt stop. She could barley pick up on the faint voice of the other girl. She recognized it as the girl who passed by the door a few minutes ago. She looked over at Lapis, but the girl wasn’t paying attention to her. She heard a sharp inhale of breath and the there was nothing. She turned to Lapis again, who was now staring at her with the same confused expression.

“Was that your date?” the taller one asked

“Yep.”

“Ouch. I can see why you hid here.... I think they know each other.” Lapis giggled. “This is too much irony for a single day.”

“I think you date is being bullied, Lapis.” Peridot said, suddenly feeling bitter for some reason she couldn’t place. “Maybe you should get out there and be her knight in shining armor or something....” she sighted “at least your day will come to a better conclusion.”

“And how am I going to explain why I was hiding with you in a closet?”

Peridot played with a scrap of paper lying on the floor. “I don’t know, make something up-”

Peridot’s sentence was cut short as the door was opened by Yellow Pearl, who was too busy making out with a blue-haired girl to notice the other two people in the room. The other girl was none the brighter, though she had an excuse, it was probably impossible to see anything beyond those bangs. Peridot realized she matched the description of the girl her date had been complaining about for over two hours. Was she really her date anymore though? Or at least ‘her’ date. No, definitely not when she was kissing someone else right in front of her. Not that Peridot was complaining.

Yellow Pearl managed to close the door behind her, probably an attempt at privacy, before she pushed the other girl against it, never stopping their makeout session. Peridot felt a blush rising to her cheeks. Lapis thankfully saved her by making a loud coughing noise.

The speed at which they parted was nothing short of impressive. The moment Yellow Pearl’s eyes landed on Lapis and Peridot a furious blush spread across her face. Her eyes darted from one girl to another, her body beginning to show more signs of agitation as she did so, before her gaze settled on Peridot.

“Are you serious?! Is this where you’ve been all along? I’ve searched everywhere for you!”

“I… uh…” Peridot tried to respond, failing.

Yellow Pearl was fuming. “You are one of the worst dates ever!" Her eyes moved to Lapis. "And who is she?! Did you honestly run away from me to make out with this stupid blue-head in a closet?!” All eyes stared at her and it didn’t take long for Yellow Pearl to realize her error. Her face became even redder, if that was possible.

The other girl found this as the right moment to greet Peridot’s closet mate.

“Hi, Lapis. I found you.” she said, her voice quiet, but full of joy.

“Hi.” Lapis responded in a deadpan tone. “Peridot, this is Blue Pearl.” Lapis motioned with her hand in the girl’s general direction. Blue Pearl’s smile fell as she didn’t make the introduction for her too, but returned as Peridot smiled at her.

“Hey, Yellow, I think we found the girl you were looking for. Was she your date?” she said softly

Peridot could swear there was smoke coming out of Yellow Pearl’s nostrils. She found the situation to be rather hilarious. “Well, at least this date went well for two out of us four. That’s like, fifty proccent!” Peridot said

“I HATE ALL OF YOU!” the blonde yelled as she turned to exit through the door, when it was yanked open by someone from outside. A weird sense of deja vu came over Peridot.

“Who the fuck is in here?!” A tall, muscular girl stood in the door frame. Peridot instantly recognized her.

“Hi Jasper, I didn’t know this was where you got hired.” Peridot spoke cheerfully from the back of the room. Seeing her friend made her feel somewhat better about the whole situation.

Jasper took a while to respond, eyeing everyone in the room with her arms crossed over her chest and her brows tightly knitted over her eyes. She finally let out a breath and opened her mouth. “Look, Peridot, I’m glad you’re making friends, but could you please do it in such a way that will not make me lose my job?” she said, surprisingly calm

“S-Sure-”

”EVERYONE GET OUT!” Jasper roared, scaring all of them. They all run out, heading for the exit, leaving Jasper to enter the closet.

When they were finally outside, Peridot noticed Yellow and Blue Pearl leaving without saying a word to them. ‘At least they left together’ she thought. They probably had some unfinished business anyway. She made her way to Lapis, who stopped at the edge of the stairs.

“So, not quite what you were expecting of today, huh?” Peridot asked, raising her shoulders.

“Oh, this is definitely a date I’m gonna remember.” they both laughed and when the laughter stopped they stood awkwardly in front of each other. Peridot hoped she wouldn’t have to leave yet.

“You know, sharing the supply closet with you wasn’t so bad.”Lapis said. Peridot’s thoughts jumped to the moment their lips almost met, mind swimming in ideas. She wanted to do that again. But, no, that would be inappropriate and weird and Lapis was probably already regretting it and now she was gonna have to go home and tell Pearl the date had been a disaster and then lock herself in her apartment again and wait until Monday to be able to resume her boring, uneventful, stupid life and-

“Peridot?”

“Yes. I-I mean yeah, Lapis, what is it?”

“I kinda lost you there for a second. What were you thinking of?”

“Nothing!” Lapis’s face fell, but she recovered fast, a somewhat forced smile back on her face.

“Oh, alright. Then I guess I’ll see you around. We... seem to have common friends.”

“Yeah…”

“Well, goodbye Peridot.” Lapis waved at her and turned, walking in the opposite direction to Peridot’s apartment.

The blonde felt a pang of regret watching the girl go. This could have very well been her only chance. She doubted, if she ever saw Lapis again, that it would be on the same terms. This could be her shot at putting an end to her monotone, boring life. She wasn’t that big of an idiot to let it go. Or maybe she was. Maybe it wouldn’t be that big a deal if she just forgot about this and never saw Lapis again. Her life would go on like before. Before was normal. Normal was simple. Simple was safe. Safe was…

Oh, screw it, safe was boring.

“Lapis WAIT!”

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so if you noticed any grammar or spelling mistakes please tell me.


End file.
